


Wake Up Call

by Rumpabumbum



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpabumbum/pseuds/Rumpabumbum
Summary: Sansa accidentally wakes Margaery by taking a phone call.





	Wake Up Call

“He’s feeling better though?” 

Disoriented from sleep, Margaery wasn’t sure whom Sansa was talking to. After a moment, she realized Sansa must be on the phone. Not wanting to disturb her conversation, Margaery decided to stay “sleeping”. 

“Good. Tell him I miss him and I’ll see him Friday.” Whoever she was talking too must be in Winterfell with her dad. Ned had undergone neck surgery last night for a loose disk. They were on their way to Winterfell now to visit him in the hospital. It would be Margaery’s first time in the North and her first time meeting Sansa’s brothers and mother.

“She’s good. She’s adjusting to the weather better than I thought she would. She’s never been North of the Neck. Can you believe that?” Sansa snorted then quieted quickly. She must have been checking to make sure she hadn’t been too loud. 

“I do not sound like a pig!” Sansa giggled. “Speaking of pigs, Margaery told me that her cousin used to make fun of her for having a pig nose.”

Margaery’s heart stuttered. She had told Sansa that with confidence that Sansa wouldn’t use it against her. Sure she acted as though she it didn’t bother her, but that didn’t mean Sansa could make fun of her behind her back. Literally.

“I know! Isn’t that the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever heard? It’s just… I swear if I ever meet that cousin of hers, she’s going to wish she had a pig nose.”

Margaery smiled. She doubted Sansa would do anything other than kindly compliment her cousin’s hair while talking trash about her behind her back, but the sentiment was wonderful.

“Maybe…” Sansa’s voice lilted with a tease Margaery knew she had picked up from being around her. “She’s just… I can’t wait for you to meet her, mum. I know you’ll love her. She’s funny and witty and may be the only person who can rival you as a rom com binger and… Yes she’s that too. That’s not why you’ll like her. Unless you’re saying I inherited more than just my pretty hair from you…Oh gods! Ew! Stop!…Muuummmm!!!!!! That’s disgusting! I don’t want to know about how you and dad get down!”

Margaery shifted, needing desparately to move her arm before it started going numb.

“Crap I think I woke her up. Gotta go mum…Love you too. Give dad a hug for me… Bye.”

A moment later, Sansa’s long arms wrapped around her shoulders and she kissed her cheek. “Morning, love.”


End file.
